The Twist and The Weapon
by Sparksy
Summary: Caleb has spent his entire youth in captive, not even remembering why or how long he actually was there. But to soar viewing figures for the next explosive hunger games, President Snow has a secret, and that secret will be shared with the nation as to not only scare the districts, but to scare everyone.
1. Entering Caleb

**CHAPTER ONE**

Heres my first attempt at a Hunger Games Fanfic based upon the books made by Suzanne Collins. I wanted to try an idea ive had in a while and take a different route with the Hunger Games with entirely new characters but some obviously in the official story will make an entrance. If people give positive reviews then i will make more with Caleb and show you his story. At the moment it is rated T but it is subject to change.

Disclaimer: I am just a fan with no connections to Suzanne Collins or to the Hunger Games Franchise. I own nothing.

The sounds of rattling chains were enough to drive anyone wild, particularly Caleb. As he sat alone inside his undersized cell, he curved to see the lone window towards the top of the wall, the one he couldn't reach. As he stared once more, his eyes flickered from the window and to his ankle, where a large rusty chain rested, binding his ankle to the thick steel wall to his left. It was as he was sitting, rubbing his sore red ankle, something small and white glided almost heavenly, falling onto his nose.

"Close all cell windows" Caleb heard the sound of a guard beckoning to the other. "They wouldn't be of any use if they're all dead" A quiet but noticeable clanging noise filled the halls as the small windows automatically began to close, by that time, more speckles of snow made its way into the room with Caleb. As the window closed with a hushed knock, freedom he knew was no longer existing. The noisy winds, bitter temperature and the minute speckles of pure white snow were now lost to him. He continued his squat inside his stoned prison, staring at the pieces of snow melting instantaneously onto the masonry surface, then he turned to the guard positioned on the other side of the transparent door which filled the width of the cupboard like sized interior. Starving and weak, he saw the guard standing immobile in his spotless white uniform, sporting a hefty black belt consisting of his baton and on the other side, what looked like a small firearm. Each were easily accessible to his finger, if needs be he needed to use them.

"Sit still" He warned. "No funny business like the last time or that other ankle of yours will be chained up to the opposite wall". It was true that freedom mattered an immense deal to Caleb and after his first attempt in escaping, they rewarded him with great whipping and unable to observe out through the window by his chain, something the guards realised he cherished. The guard leisurely entered, withdrawing the truncheon from his girdle staring endlessly at Caleb who remained motionless in the corner, still staring at the blemish the snow created earlier. It was has he glimpsed up at the guard, another one stood where the previous guard did. "You hungry?" He smirked at the nod from Caleb. "Go and get it".

As Caleb squinted at the provisions, the guard that once stood alongside him now exited the room rejoining the other. As the other guard, wearing the exact same outfit, lowered the food onto the floor, watching contently as Caleb sobbed silently. The next time he looked, the food remained but the guards didn't and he could smell the aroma of the food float into the room whence the doors were opened.

The excruciating feeling of not eating began to take its toll and early the next morning, Caleb arose to a startling sound. Shouting and banging filled the hall where somewhere he couldn't see, eruption had taken place. The shouting came louder as two shouting voices approached, each with their distinct set of clunking each from their boots until they came into view of Caleb through the transparent wall. There stood the two guards, each standing alarmed where their belt of arsenals were no longer present. Instead two other figures stepped into view, one sporting a black mask and one sporting a red mask, but both wearing the same jet black uniforms.

"Open it" Red mask called to one of the guards who refused at once. He was smacked with the truncheon. "Open it" But again the guard refused so Black mask turned his gun onto his friend.

"My friend said to open it" Black Mask tapped his foot repeatedly until he aimed the gun from the guard who held the food, and moved to his face, pulling the trigger instantly. At once the other guard swiped his card and the doors opened, Caleb now continued his glare, if there was one thing he was sure of was simply, they were there for him and he didn't know why. As the door opened, they beckoned him to the chain surrounding Calebs ankle and going to his dead partner, he took his keys and swung for red mask who caught the punch square in his face. As the guard turned to face the Black Mask, the gun was already inches from his face and as soon as Caleb closed his eyes, a second deafening shot echoed not only through the halls but through his body.

"Open your eyes" A soft voice called and slowly Caleb did. Entering the room was an attractive woman sporting a white jacket flowing just above the ankle and her hair done productively in a straight perfect ponytail with her blood red lipstick complimenting her shiny blonde hair. She took off her black rimmed glasses and motioned to the men to take off their masks. "Its ok" Her voice was calm and collect. "We're here to help you, nothing more, nothing less. Now I understand you're hungry?" But Caleb continued his stare. "Here" She clicked her fingers and two men approached holding two large trays. The plates weren't the usual polystyrene plates but rather china, with a peach floral pattern encircling the outer layer of the plate, and at its centre was a picture of high-rise buildings, with the sun blasting in the distance. "Its where were taking you, the Capitol"

Heres my first attempt at a Hunger Games Fanfic based upon the books made by Suzanne Collins. I wanted to try an idea ive had in a while and take a different route with the Hunger Games with entirely new characters but some obviously in the official story will make an entrance. If people give positive reviews then i will make more with Caleb and show you his story. At the moment it is rated T but it is subject to change.

Disclaimer: I am just a fan with no connections to Suzanne Collins or to the Hunger Games Franchise. I own nothing.


	2. Unseen Troubles

**CHAPTER TWO**

((Caleb will be featured in chapter 3))

There was something exquisite about the garden Angel loved, she was always there no matter what the weather. At the ending of the big and gorgeous garden was a hefty sized cascade gushing from the cliff face above with white marbled brick tiles carefully placed in a semi-circular fashion to contain the water, whilst the rest of the water travelled to a nearby lake by underground means. At the middle point of the garden were two large cherry blossom trees standing large and proud with Moonflowers scattered in a ball surrounding both of their trunks.

Angel sat on the lone stone bench near the waterfall, swinging her young little legs back and both singing to a tune she listened to at breakfast with her father. She paused as she heard the echo of the birds whistling the same melody she had just hummed. She turned her head into the direction of the mockingjays before whistling a new tune, a tune she helped create in the last Hunger Games, they then copied that tune.

She arose from the bench and felt the ground beneath herself, before gently lowering herself onto it. She crawled just barely forwards where the splashes of water lightly sprayed her young thin face. That was enough to tell her not to go any further than where she was. She ran her fingers through the short fresh grass before she stopped instantly.

"I told you not to get too close" He picked her up and placed her back onto the seat, restoring her white cane into her palm. "If I see you anywhere near that waterfall again you will be banned from the grounds! You understand?" His voice was slightly more serious that he wished to use but she simply nodded.

"I HATE YOU" She removed his hand from her arm and arose. With her cane in her hand, she tapped the concrete surface and followed the tapping until it ceased. She turned to her left and tapped before she walked, hearing the tapping of the concrete once more she followed the path all the way to the house whilst her father remained. Instead of following, he placed his head into his palms before hearing the door slam behind her. It was then he turned as the sound of heels clonked their way up the garden path behind him. It was his wife.

"Don't" He sighed, turning his head from her and to the ground.

"She knows her boundaries out here Seneca" Sylvia Crane was crimson in the face.

"I know Sylvia" He exhaled loudly. "I looked through the window and couldn't see her" He paused for a short moment. "I panicked".

"Just go back inside and apologise to her" Sylvia took a moon flower and placed it straight into her hair. "Funny things moon flowers" She smiled before taking a seat beside Seneca. "At day Moonflowers wilt as if they die, and by night...that's when they're truly alive" She fondled the flower before taking it out. "Reminds you of anyone?" She arose to her feet and left him alone before turning once again. "Moonflowers are never alone, when you find one, there will always be another close by" And this time she trotted down the path and into the house.

He arose and dusted himself down before noticing the picked flower Sylvia just wore. He paced over to the waterfall and dropped it upon the rippling surface until it dispersed. He turned to the home with a grin and headed down the path and in he went.

"What's the matter with you?" Sylvia questioned.

"Lets just say that you have given me a great idea for the next games" He kissed her forehead. "They will never see this coming"


	3. Secrets and lies

**CHAPTER THREE**

Caleb stirred immediately as the sunlight glanced upon his young attractive face. As his dazzling emerald eyes slowly began to open, he pulled the duvet up past his face and laid there just for a moment before realising he wasn't in his cell anymore. Instead he slept in a warm comfortable bed with large swollen pillows his head simply sunk into. He slowly lowered down the duvet and stared at the white coated ceiling with a large crystal chandelier hanging effortlessly above.

Everything inside the room was modern, ranging from the bedside tables to a remote control lying on top of one of the bedside tables. He grasped it firmly with his hand and glimpsed at all of the buttons scattered upon the device before settling for a round orange button. He pushed it and gradually the curtains began to open, then pushing it again and they began to seal. With one final push, he cautiously approached the again moving curtains and gawped at the sight he was seeing. He must be at least thirteen stories high. The door opened behind him and in walked the same woman that helped him escape.

"Finally you're awake" She smiled widely pacing into the heart of the room. "Now take a seat on the bed" She ushered him before pausing at the messy bedding. She snapped her fingers at once and two women immediately entered the room before noticing the woman pointing at the scruffy sheets. Caleb stood stationary as he watched both the women frantically removing the sheets and replacing them with a cleaner set. "Out" She called and with a short firm bow they removed themselves from the room.

"I would have done that myself" Caleb approached the bed and took a seat beside the woman who was already sitting.

"Nonsense" She scowled at the door. "Now firstly I must apologise for yesterday, we believed the Capitol was our destination, until we returned and found them all dead"

"What happened?" Caleb glanced with a puzzled expression.

"We were sent from District 13-"

"There isn't a District 13-"

"Let me finish" She placed her finger onto his lips. "Just to gather information on the Capitol and send it back but the others remained knowing full well the Peacekeepers were on their way just so they could help you escape"

"So where are we?" He paced at all of the modern technology around him.

"We're currently awaiting word to be moved from district one" She smiled lightly. "But its paramount you don't leave this house until we know for sure the coast is clear"

"Why save me?"

"We saved you because we were told to" She took his hand and placed it in hers. "Since we're inside a district you must have this" She pulled a case from her jacket and inside Caleb saw a needle. "Roll up your sleeve" and Caleb did. He didn't know why but as he watched the needle go in, a strange sensation filled inside him. "I'm here to help you" and as weariness drew over him, she laid him back across the bed and watch his eyes close, then arising and placing the needle back inside its container. "Sweet dreams" She smirked and out of the door she went.

"So?" She whipped her hand beneath her jacket and pulled a firearm out into the direction of the voice. "Going to shoot me are you?" Snow paced from the shadows and into the light where five guards stood behind, all aiming their weaponry at her.

"Of course not" She beamed, placing her firearm back beneath her jacket. "Is the last pocket of resistance gone?" Snow nodded and she beamed.

"District 13 indeed are recruiting" Snow led her from Caleb's room and out into the living room. "Did you inject him with the jacker serum?" She nodded. "Does he believe he isn't being kept in the Capitol?" She nodded again. "Let's see to it that it stays that way" He shot a glance at the woman. "Now Ullie make sure that boy continues his injections, no doubt his parents will try everything from District 13, and when they see him inside the Games, it will be too late to save him" He saw the grin on Ullies face. "Kicking me out from District 13 ten years ago will be the biggest mistake they will ever make, and what's better is them knowing their child will be beyond saviour, but will be the one who actually takes them down".


	4. For the love of Snow

For the love of Snow

It was midnight when Seneca slowly climbed from his double bed and onto the cold mahogany flooring. He turned to face his sleeping wife and knowing she was asleep, he slowly opened the door only to be greeted by an awaiting Avox who simply cast a polite low curtsy.

"Not tonight" He smiled and once more she bowed. He remained stationary until the Avox disappeared from sight and as she did, he strolled into the opposite direction and down the stairs he went. It was as he strolled into the kitchen that he noticed the light beaming down outside on the patio where a single man was seen sipping his tea. With his Snowy hair following the nights breeze, Seneca opened the door and paced into his direction.

"Ahh Hello Seneca" Snow turned his frowning face to Seneca before setting down the cup between a snowy white rose and a picked moonflower. "How is she doing?" He glimpsed up towards a rectangular window above with pictures of various flowers glued onto them.

"Great" was Seneca's reply but he turned to follow Snow in the direction he glanced. "Why are you here?"

"So quick to get to business Seneca" Snow beamed. "The Capitol is getting restless" Snow sighed. "And when it gets restless, so does the districts. To do this, they need to know that for one year only, their children will not be safe"

"What so you want two kids from the Capitol to participate in the games?" Seneca laughed but Snow didn't. "You can't be serious? You'll start warfare"

"Exactly" Snow stared into Seneca's eyes. "The Capitol does not yet know about President Reyes and the betrayal she made to Mr Seneca Crane" Seneca bolted upright.

"What did she do?" Seneca leant in closer to Snow. "With Reyes out of the way, it paves the way for a better future, for the days where I shall be known as President Snow throughout Panem"

"Youre delaying my question. What did she do"

"I'm sorry Seneca but-" Snow glimpsed upwards one more time at Angel's room but an outraged Seneca arose.

"Definitely not"

"You don't have a say in anything Seneca, since we both know that that little girl sleeping peacefully upstairs is actually not your biological daughter" Snow settled down the cup and arose from the table. "My daughter, blind or not, will be entering the Hunger Games Seneca like it or not and it will be up to you to help her get through the games, so the Capitol will see their own child crowned as the new victor"

"You're sending her off to her death"

"NO" Snow corrected him. "Like I said, the Capitol will have its own victor"

"She wont last two minutes"

"Oh but she will" He smirked. "Let me sort that out" And up Snow stood before placing down his cup. "Reyes will be blamed for the young woman being entered leading to her resign her role and then we'll be seen as the heroes, the saviours of Panem. I will be seeing you soon Seneca, good night" And off Snow paced down the drive and to the large double gates where a large black limousine awaited. He climbed inside and off the vehicle went.

Immediately a different Avox girl appeared beside Seneca picking up the mug that Snow had just finished.

"I can't let my own daughter go in there" Seneca turned to her.

"Then help her" The Avox spoke softly.

"You're not supposed to speak Miss Everdeen" Seneca glimpsed at the young woman who immediately nodded. "What's that in your hand?" He glimpsed at the flower she held.

"Angel gave it to me" Miss Everdeen whispered. "It's an aquatic plant that grows around District 12, your wife gave it to me as a reward, and she calls it Katniss"

"I understand your parents own an apothecary if I am correct yes?" Miss Everdeen nodded. "Then if Angel does indeed go into the games then I want you to help her, in any way you can. If you can do this then I will see to it that you will return to your mother and father in district 12. Even if I have to take you there myself" Up Seneca arose and back into the house he went, followed shortly by the blonde "Avox".


	5. Manipulations

CHAPTER FIVE

At the centre of his bedroom sat a hushed Caleb, both exhausted and confused. As he curved to the windowpane, he found it was morning, although he could have sworn that minutes ago it was evening. As tiredness began to devour, Caleb placed his hands on his face, rubbing it gently in an effort to remain awake, but instead something else was placed.

As he arose from the ground, he paced over to the large mirror standing beside his television and he across his face was blood. His hands were also covered. He rushed himself to the cupboard where the stacks of towels were neatly folded and at once he took one from the top, scrubbing furiously wiping himself down until all traces of blood vanished.

He returned to the mirror, rubbing the last specks of blood from his face but as he checked himself over, he couldn't find the cause. Slowly he reached his shirt, popping open each button before peeling it from his body followed closely by his tshirt and trousers. Staring back at him now was a scared thin man standing in his underwear, again no signs of injuries on his front, or on his back. It was the knocking on his door that really startled him.

'Just a minute' Caleb replied before placing his clothes back onto his body. When he surveyed his clothing and hid the towel he allowed her to enter, she did.

'Honey is everything ok?" She opened the door rather quickly. As she surveyed the room, her eyes then fell onto Caleb pretending to tidy around the television he had just switched on.

'Everything's fine' He reassured her.

'Ok, breakfast is ready come on' She watched Caleb pace from the bedroom and following him, her eyes turned to his shoes left beside the door, covered fully in mud. 'Lamina' An Avox servant scurried into the doorframe. 'Find evidence' Ullie smirked and pushing past Lamina, Ullie joined Caleb downstairs in the dining room. She took a seat opposite and signalled to another servant to turn on the television.

'Good morning' The lady on the television announced. 'The Capitol is left in mourning after it was found that President Keyes, the most successful president to date, was found brutally murdered this morning by a servant of hers claiming to see a young male flee the scene'. The face of the former president filled the entire screen, as Caleb glimpsed over, he dropped his spoon into his cereal.

'How terrible" Ullie replied in a bored state before noticing Lamina. 'Excuse me' She smiled at Caleb and strolled over to Lamina standing silently in the doorway. 'Find anything?' Lamina held up the towel of blood. 'Tell Snow the venom is working' Lamina bowed. Ullie joined the table once more. Retaking her seat, she helped herself to toast and marmalade, before eyeing up Caleb. He stared hungrily at the picture, his heart began to pound heavy against his chest. He hated the woman so much he wanted to kill her, 'but why?' He thought. So many thoughts simultaneously burst into his mind he couldn't focus and then he opened his eyes.

'That tired are you?' Ullie smiled tucking him into bed. It was night.

'What is happening to me?' Caleb stared into Ullies eyes.

'Honey what's wrong?'. Caleb's eyes closed.

.


End file.
